Believe
by J.B Nicole
Summary: Jake and Bella are brothers and wolves. Charlie is a player married to Leah. They move to Fork's High School and Bella meets Emmett and Jake meets Edward. How will they deal with each other's smell? FULL TROUBLE INSIDE: SUMMARY
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

**Claimer: I do own the plot**

**SUMMARY: Renee and Charlie are married in separate ways after having Jake and Bella. Renee married a man that never cares: Phil. Charlie married a woman who's as picky as hell: Leah. His brother Billy Swan is the Alpha of the pack of down La Push. His friend dies so he invites Bella and Jake to join. Two weeks later Charlie is mad at their change in character and sends them away to another school in Forks. Where they meet vampires... Carlisle Cullen helped Billy when he had his car accident. Emmett is falling in love with Bella and she with him. Rosalie is an unsteady girl with different boyfriends. Alice is with Jasper and he with her. Edward... Edward is not interested in dating. Why? Jake is falling for Edward. But can he leave Seth behind? How will they deal with the smell and each other's company?**

CH.1 Confessions

I sat down in my bed, when my brother Jacob, came in, he looked very uncertain. "I got to talk to you, Bells" he whispered. I nodded and put my book away. He sat down next to me.

"Anything".

"Please promise not to ever tell Mom or Dad until I tell you, okay? Please, promise". I looked at him and stroked his dark hair.

"Jake is it that bad?". He nodded.

"Promise?".

"Yes. Cross my heart and hope to die".

"Bell… I think I… might not like girls as much anymore".

"I don't understand. Is there like, nobody you know?".

He shook his head painfully, staring at the floor. "As in… never anymore. You know. Maybe just a bit… But not anymore".

"Explain" Oh, I didn't need an explanation. I just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"I think I… Isabella, I think I might like… boys". He flushed so hard. I hugged him close.

"Jake it's okay. How long?".

"'Bout a month… I wanted to be sure before I told you".

"Do you want anybody else to know?".

"No" he said and started crying softly. My brother was still very manly. But he cried only when it hurt so much. Now was the time.

I didn't want him hurt. But our mother was so 'picky' and so was our stepmother; our father was so 'you have to be this and that'. Our stepfather never gave a damn. What would we do?

The next day. I woke up and found out Jake was still in my bed, hugging me close. I pushed him aside gently and walked downstairs to see my stepmother painting her nails.

"Good Morning, Isabella" she said. I nodded and walked by her. I stiffened when I heard her growl.

"When are you getting manners!" I turned around and bowed.

"Good Morning, Leah". She did a humph and Charlie, our father, came downstairs. He gave her a big kiss and left for the kitchen wearing only his shorts. Jake came downstairs and stiffened, he tried to act relaxed and went to the kitchen. Leah ogling after him. I shuddered.

Later during the day, Uncle Billy came into the house with his wheelchair. "'Evening, guys" he smiled. Jake grinned. Billy had always been the favorite of uncle of both. We hugged him tight and he smiled. He got serious.

"What is it?" asked Jake, concerned.

"I need to talk to you, both, privately". We nodded and went off into the last room in the house, the abandoned library, I sneezed. This really needed some cleaning.

"A member of the pack died. Connor. He counted as two…".

"And?" we both asked.

"I need your help… I need two more werewolves. You're the perfect two".

We stood there, mouths wide opened. When Uncle Billy asked for new members, he thought about this a lot.

"Are you sure?" asked Jake.

"I've had you two on my list for a long time" smirked Billy.

"Deal" we both smirked.

TIME SKIP: TWO WEEKS

Punk Bella. That's what I had turned into. Since the turning twelve days ago. Everything had changed. I was still not settled in and so was Jacob. I would in my room, at least once a day, shift in frustration. I walked down the stairs to find Jake coming down off the last stair. His hair that got to his chin now was neatly cut. He dressed completely in black. Leah and Dad came out and pointed to the table. They looked pissed.

Jake and I sat next to one another, I, also dressed in black. A black short skirt and a hip-hugging shirt.

"Would you care to explain what the hell is going on with you two?!" he growled at us. We looked up at him, breathing softly, controlling the wolf.

"Nothing" we both said.

"No! There is something going on! I have a right to know!" he growled. Leah rubbed his back soothingly and Jake shuddered in disgust. I knew it disturbed him, I pat his knee and he nodded.

"We're running in late for school" I said.

"You don't go in at seven thirty anymore".

"What?" we both asked.

"You're not going to the same school anymore. You're going to Fork's High School".

"What?! What about La Push?!" growled Jake.

"What about Uncle Billy?!" I growled.

"We're staying here to live. But you'll drive down to Forks every day".

What about the pack? If I wasn't a wolf now, I would start crying.

Instead I screamed "I hate you, Charlie Swan!" I ran out the door and to Billy's old truck and got in. Jake joined no less than ten seconds later.

"I drive" he said and drove to our new-very-hated-high-school.

When we got there we parked down some ten cars away form a very shiny Volvo.

"Rich kids" laughed Jake. I smiled and frowned, I knew he would be so pained by being away from Seth. They liked each other a lot. But never confessed. I knew because Seth had told me. Jake had also told me his side.

"I'm sorry about Seth" I whispered. He nodded and shrugged.

"I can survive". I smiled and I got off the car.

We got our schedules and then headed to the assigned lockers. I looked to my side to see a very, _very _big man. He was huge. He looked down at me and I stifled a gasp. He was so beautiful. With golden eyes and curly hair. My eyes did a quick check. He was very muscular. He wore a Yankee's hoodie, a black tight shirt and some black jeans with black and white All-Stars. I turned to my locker. Jake came running to me when the boy kept changing, stealing side glances at me.

I don't know if It was me or my imagination but I swore I saw Jake and the boy crunch up their noses when Jake next to me. He raised his brow in confusion. I creased my brows. Thanking the fact that we belonged to the same pack. We could hear each other.

_Yuck, Bella! Can't you smell it?!_

_Smell what?_

_That acid smell! Ouch. I have to get out of here. It's burning my throat._

I gasped, _Vampire?! _Everyone else in the pack growled.

_Probably. I think I can smell farther away than you. I have to get out of here. _

I nodded and we headed away. The boy took a last look at me and left.

When I got to class. A bronze haired boy sat in front of Jake. He stiffened and I smirked at him. He growled.

_I can't do this to S. I have to be careful. _We used keywords. We didn't want anybody knowing

_Jake, you just saw that person! Anyways, you are not even dating S. _I swore I heard Seth whine in happiness in the background. I smiled. Then stiffened when I felt a burning in my throat. Vampire.

_Ew, Jake! It stinks!_

_I know. It's the guy in front of me. He's a vampire. He must be the guy that I smelled in the hall. His smell is too strong…_

I smelled it, but not as bad as Jake did, probably just because he was closer. I gasped when the big boy that was in the hall before came in. He looked like a gigantic teddy bear. He grinned and I blushed. He sat down on the chair some feet away from me.

"You will use as a partner the person next to you. And since Mr. Swan does not have anyone next to him he will have the person in front of him". I chuckled as I saw Jake stiffen. He had to be with the bronze haired boy.

It was my turn to stiffen.

I had to be with 'The Abominable Teddy Bear'.

"Hello" he smiled as he scooted the chair closer. I blushed. I was dressed all in black. Would that even look nice to The Abominable Teddy Bear? Then I heard girls whisper:

_Eww! A punk with my big boy?!_

_She's so ugly. I can beat her ass anytime._

_Hmm… His muscles look so well sculpted in that shirt._

I had tears in my eyes as a girl passed by me and laughed in my face. Wait. This was werewolf Bella. She would never cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked up at him "Lets get on with it-".

"Can I at least know your name?" he looked anxious.

"Why?".

"We're doing a proyect together?" he grinned "I'm Emmett Cullen".

"Related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked, amazed.

"Adopted child".

"Oh".

"You?".

"I'm daughter of…" I cut myself off. Everybody knew my father. The famous Charlie Swan frown down La Push. The player. The hottie. The ass.

"Of?".

"That doesn't matter. I'm Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella".

"Do you have brothers?" he shot an anxious look towards Jake.

"Jacob Swan" I pointed him out "Do you?" gosh, I never talked this much.

"Yes. Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Cullen and him" he pointed out to Bronzie next to Jake "Edward Cullen. The dude next to your brother". I think he shuddered. Because he then looked away and gave a slight grimace. Was he a wolf and smelled that his brother was a vampire? Did he know?

I got out of the classroom, only to be followed by this boy. What was his name? Nike? Michael? Mike? Ah, that's the one.

"Hello, Isabella" he grinned evilly. I kept on, my wolf was mad.

"Come on, don't ignore me" he laughed, then he had me pinned against the lockers.

"Let me go" I asked nicely. I knew if I struggled the poor guy would finish across the classroom.

"Come on, lets have some fun" he grinned and his hand traveled down my side. I shuddered.

"Let me go!" I was about to push him off when someone did that for me.

"She said to let her go, Newton" someone growled. Emmett. I looked up to see he had him against the lockers. Everyone was around them. Chanting.

"Fight! Fight!". I noticed Jake was included. I ran to him and hissed.

"Jake no! They're fighting because of me!". Jake smirked and I smacked him in the arm. I saw his eyes shine as he saw Edward across the fight. He snapped out of it and went back to looking at the fight.

Emmett punched Mike and he fell on the floor. Growling. Emmett headed to me but I growled and ran off. I sat down at the empty chair at the back of the school. Furious.

"Bella!" called Emmett as he stood before me.

"I could have defended myself!" I growled, I breathed heavily, trying to control my wolf.

"What if you couldn't?!".

"He would have just kissed me! It was about time I had a kiss!" I growled, but when I turned around. Emmett took my arm and pulled me to him. I winced. He was ice cold. I pulled away, shivering. He touched his arm. Oh no. He felt I was so warm. I ran off.

I sat down at lunch at a table with Jake. I was still thinking about Emmett. Why was he so cold? I just hoped he didn't feel how warm I was.

"So he was ice cold?" asked Jake. I nodded.

"Very cold, Jake it was so weird. He doesn't smell acid-like".

"I don't know… I haven't gotten a chance to get a sniff".

"So now you think my senses are bad?!" I growled. He laughed but shook his head.

"Just saying". Edward walked pass the table and Jake grimaced.

"What?".

"I hate the smell. My throat burns so much".

"But you like him".

He blushed "What?".

"You like him, Jake, face it".

"Seth" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You-".

"Emmett".

I blushed "What?".

"Hey" said someone from behind me. I turned to see the big teddy bear grinning. He had the hood on his head. I blushed darker, thanking for my russet skin color.

"Can I-".

"Yo, Emmett!" called a boy from behind. A tall blond came to him.

"Hey" he nodded to me and Jake.

"Hey, Jasper. These are Bella and Jacob Swan".

A blonde came to us from behind. "Hey, Em" she definitely had her eyes on him.

"Hey, sis" or not… "These are Bella and Jacob Swan". She laughed.

"Children of the great Charlie Swan from La Push?!". I blushed and bowed my head. Jake shot her a death glare.

I stood up and growled at her "Yes! So what?!".

"Sorry. Got caught up. It's just that Charlie-".

"Yeah he is! So what?!" Jake was standing next to me.

"Look I'm just saying that-".

"Shut up! Don't say a word about him".

"She's trying to say that Dad helped Billy Swan on his car accident".

Me and Jake flinched at The memory:

_Billy was being rushed down the hospital halls in a bed all bloody. I ran down with Jake besides me, crying. They took him into emergency. Jake grabbed the doctor._

"_Is he going to be okay?!"._

"_Depends"._

"_Tell me!" he shook him._

"_He appears to have a lot of damage on his hips and spinal cord… He might not walk again". I wailed louder._

_Jake and I waited anxious hours in the hospital. When the doctor came out three days later, his head was bowed. "You should see him. He's very infuriated". We both ran to the room where uncle Billy was. He was growling and trying to move his legs._

"_Make them move!" he said, tears down his cheeks. We both hugged him. _

I hadn't realized a tear came down my cheek until Jake pushed me away from everybody. I cried and suddenly. I ripped. I turned into a dark brown small wolf. The back again. I lay on the floor of the hall. Naked. Jake took off his gigantic shirt and put it on me. He hugged me. I was so weak. He ran into a closet and locked us in. He called Uncle Billy. Who was wheeling down the hall in a matter of minutes. Jake opened the door and Billy gave him my clothes.

"Be careful with vampires, guys. I can smell them" he left and I put on my clothes. I came out into the hall and a pixie-like girl came to me.

"Why did you leave? I'm sorry my sister brought that up". So she was another of Emmett's sisters. Rosalie or Alice?

"My name is Alice Cullen" she extended her hand, happily "Want to talk?".

I smiled and shook her hand "Isabella Swan. But call me Bella".

"Well, fast thing. I have a boyfriend called Jasper Cullen. He's my _adopted _brother. Not my real brother! I am the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My brothers are: Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. I _love _to shop. I own a Porsche 911 Turbo. I _love _to drive it and go very fast! Very, very fast! Like maniac, fast, fast" she said all of that in less than ten seconds. I smiled.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella-" but then I was cut off when it hit me. The scent. It burned my throat. Acid. Alice was a vampire. Probably so was the rest of her family. But Emmett didn't smell like one. Were they keeping this from him? Poor boy. I tried to ignore it.

"Sorry, well, I have a brother named Jacob, my father is Charlie Swan. My uncle is Billy Swan. I own a very nice truck" I grinned "And… Pretty much it".

"Boyfriend?".

"Nope".

"Boy who you like?".

I shook my head. I saw Emmett coming down the hall and I sighed, I looked away. Jake stood besides me and stiffened as Edward came down the hall. I wrinkled my nose as all of the scents joined together.

Edward looked at Jake and then at me. Then Rosalie came up and so did Jasper. Rosalie screamed in frustration "Tell us the truth! I can't handle it!".

"What?" asked Jake.

"The horrible smell!".

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Black Holes and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Claimer: I do own the plot**

**(A/N) I'm surprised to see how much people loved this in a matter of such little time. :D Thanks alot! Anything u need. Just review! Enjoy:**

CH.2 All Hopes and Expectations, Black Holes and Revelations

Jake and I stiffened. I tried to act normal "Did you forget to bathe again, Jake?!".

"Shut up! I did!" he growled and blushed, mad at me for telling him that in front of Edward.

_Edward and Jacob, sitting in a three, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_

_Shut up! _He growled.

Edward laughed and Jake blushed harder, but it was not noticeable, due to the fact of his russet skin.

"Do you guys want to come over to our house tonight? We're playing Bingo!" boomed Emmett. I blushed but bowed my head and shook it.

"We have to take care of Uncle Billy" I whispered.

"What about your father?" asked Alice.

"He's never home" growled Jake and took my arm "Now we must go" he grimaced at the smell once more.

"What if you bring him over?! Carlisle and Esme would love to speak to him!".

"We need to ask him. He doesn't like coming out much".

"Please?" asked Emmett. I couldn't resist that beautiful face. He looked so huggable! Gigantic teddy bear. So adorable! I nodded and the bell rang.

While I sat in class, some two girls came up to me. One who wish had too much make up on her face and the other one who looked kind of… well. Dumb?

"I see you're friends with the Cullens".

"Not really" I had no need to explain how I came to know Dr. Cullen.

"_He will heal very fast. No need to worry" soothed Carlisle to me and Jake._

"_What will he do?! He can't work like this or do anything he's always done!" I cried. Jake rubbed my hair gently, tears down his cheeks._

"_He will be just fine. But anything, anything you guys need help with your uncle" he gave us a paper with a phone number "Don't think twice about calling my phone"._

_I stood up and hugged him, he felt oddly cold, probably because of the hospital "Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen!"._

"_It's okay, Bella. Just call me Carlisle. You two, boy" he looked over my shoulder at Jake._

"Yeah sure. Well. Don't set your eyes on anyone" she warned.

"Why would be that?".

"Well, Jasper has a girlfriend. Edward is not even the slightest bit interested in dating. Probably scared to death by my beauty" Jake chuckled "And, Emmett. He's mine. So don't even look that way".

"Boyfriend?".

"Yes" she smirked.

My life shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to kill her. Emmett came into the room just as the girls left. He sat on a chair next to me and I looked away. I wanted to shift. I felt my body getting too tight for me.

"Bella?".

I didn't answer.

"Bella? What is it?".

Forget it. Go snog you're girlfriend.

"Isabella?". I growled and turned to him.

"What?!".

"What did Lauren say?".

And she had a name? She had a name.

"Don't worry. You should be more concerned about what I said to your girlfriend than what she said to me" did I say that? Yes.

"My _girlfriend_?" Emmett burst out laughing and I growled. "Leave me alone, Emmett" he cleaned his non existent tears.

"She's not my girlfriend. Gosh, you know how many girls say that around here to every new girl that comes around here?".

Puzzle together. Life reconstructed. Black hole sealed.

"I'm not from around here. So I don't know". _Arrogant Sexy Teddy Bear. _No I did not think that! I heard Jake laugh in my mind and I kicked his chair. He laughed under his breath.

"Stubborn girl" Emmett muttered so low that if I'd been human I'd not hear. But once again. I was not.

I growled and Jake laughed again.

We took Billy off the truck with the help of Carlisle at the Cullen's residence. I smiled and Billy nodded.

"Long time, Carlisle" I saw him wrinkle his nose slightly, as a human action, but now it was just the horrible acid scent coming out of here. How could Emmett not smell like that?! Poor boy. Living in a family of vampires.

Then it hit me like a train.

Carlisle Cullen was a vampire.

Billy nodded at Carlisle and Carlisle pushed him inside, I coughed in pain.

"Bella!". Emmett came out of the house and picked me up in a big bear hug and spun me around. I was confused. Since when did Emmett have my trust? He let me go and laughed at my confused expression.

"Sorry. Bad habit" he smirked and I looked away.

"Lets get on with the Bingo. I have to go".

"No you don't. You're uncle is here".

_Arrogant Sexy Teddy Bear. _Someone laughed hard from inside the house.

"Stupid Jake" I muttered under my breath.

"Come on" called Emmett and pulled me inside the house. I shivered in cold as he let me go.

"Hi, Bella!" called Alice. I smiled. She hugged me and I shivered and gave a slight grimace at the smell. She let me go with the same face but then covered it up.

"We should start" said Edward, he shot a side-glance at Jake and started calling out random numbers.

When the Bingo was done. Edward had cooked for all of us. Jake at it down and then grimaced when it burnt his throat. Billy ate with no problem. I didn't have an appetite. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where are you and your brother?! Not to mention your uncle!" growled Charlie.

"We're over at Dr. Cullen's house".

"Hurt?".

"Why would you care?" I hung up.

_Yo, guys? _Seth. Jake stiffened and blushed.

_Y-yes? _

_Oh. J-jake?_

_Yes, Seth?_

_Charlie's pissed._

_Tell him to get off _I growled.

_Okay… Hey Jacob?_

_Yes?_

_Meet you tonight at the beach. We're cooking chocolate!_

_Sure _Jake blushed.

I chuckled and then Billy shifted in his chair slightly. Uncomfortable.

"Do you want to sit on the couch, Billy?" asked Carlisle. Billy shook his head.

"It's okay".

"No, come". Carlisle helped him and Billy felt a bit more comfortable.

"Thank you. Sitting on that damn chair the whole day is no comfortable". Carlisle smiled.

"Would you like anything else to eat?" asked Esme. We all shook our heads.

"We have to get going" I said. They nodded. Jake helped Billy into his chair and I took him outside, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett behind us.

I got him in the car and he smiled. I got between him and Jake and Carlisle peeked his head in.

"Hope you had fun". We nodded. Emmett waved his big goodbye from the door and I blushed. Edward winked and Jake looked away. He started the truck and we drove off.

"I'm not ever coming on one of these trips! That house reeks!" said Jake.

"Yes, but they are a nice family" said Billy

"But they reek! Poor Emmett" I said.

"Why?" they both asked

"He's human".

"No he's not" I stiffened.

"Yes he is. He doesn't smell like anything".

"Bell. His scent is the strongest" said Jake.

"But-".

"Probably you haven't hunted much. You need good food to get those senses in high".

I couldn't help the disappointment that washed my face. Emmett was a vampire. But I couldn't smell anything.

That night. I took the night to eavesdrop on the Cullens. I sat down under the window and heard:

"But, Esme! She's a human!" whined Emmett

"No she is not! She reeks of werewolf!" growled Rosalie

"Probably because of her family".

"No. I've smelled her alone. Emmett, she's a wolf!".

"Then why can't I smell her?!".

He couldn't smell me either?

"Probably because you haven't hunted? Can you smell her blood?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes! It smells fucking delicious!". I gasped.

"Eww!" screamed Rosalie "Her blood smells horrible!".

"Shut up, Rose! Go upstairs and try to seduce Eddie".

I heard Edward laugh "Not happening!".

I heard Rosalie growl and some steps. She probably left. I gasped and ran off. I sat down in the park swings. I couldn't smell Emmett. He couldn't smell me. What was going on?

Then I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?".

I closed my eyes shut and prayed for the best.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" he growled. He grabbed my hair and I sobbed as he pulled on it and threw me against the three._

"_Please don't hurt me again" I sobbed._

**(A/N) Quite cliffie? What do you think? Press the button and please review! -puppy eyes- Pwease?**


	3. Everybody's Fool

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight**

**claimer: i do own the plot**

**(A/N) Sorry I took so looong to post. Busy electoral week. Whoa. Anyways. This is a VERY BIG turn of the story. There are time skips because I am an autor that likes to get to the point. No boring stuff. REVIEW THIS IS A VERY NEW THING! CHAPTER 4 COMING UP TOMMOROW**

CH. 3 Everybody's Fool

"Isabella Marie Swan!" he growled. He grabbed my hair and I sobbed as he pulled on it and threw me against the three.

"Please don't hurt me again" I sobbed. James just grabbed my hair harder and kissed down my neck.

"This time I will get where I want to!".

"No! Please" I sobbed.

James slapped me and threw me against the floor.

"Emmett!" I sobbed.

My cousin growled and took me by my neck "Whoring around with the Cullens?".

"Let me go!".

"Let her go" someone growled from behind. Emmett.

"Stay away from her!" James growled "She's mine!".

"Let her go!". Someone grabbed me from behind and bit my neck. Last thing I saw was Emmett punch James.

I woke up in pain and I reached for my neck. I had a scar. Oh no. I was a vampire!

"You're not a vampire, Bells" said Jake, running to me "Billy sucked it all out". I sighed in relieve. Emmett came in running.

"Bella?! What happened! Are you okay?!".

I nodded. Who had tried to bite me?

"Are you okay, Isabella?" asked James. I shuddered and Jake pressed me close. I told him about James. He was my mother's sister's daughter. But from my mom's family… Who gave a damn?

James reached out and I flinched away.

"Leave me alone".

"Be nice" said Leah. So the bitch was here?

Emmett stood besides me while Edward left the room with Jake. I smirked in my mind.

Seth came in and looked around "Where's Jake?".

I stiffened and then moaned at the action "I don't know" I lied. If Jake and Edward were doing something, I didn't want Seth to see.

Emmett looked down at me. Why couldn't I smell him?

"So?" asked Leah, breaking the moment and twirling her hair "You are the son of Dr. Cullen?".

"Yes".

"Do you mind giving me a check up?".

"Leah!" I growled and sat down. That bitch, wanting to take Emmett away from me.

"What?" she smirked. I stood up and left he room. Fuming.

I sat down in a meadow, thinking. When Emmett came by.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why did you leave?".

"Did you give Leah her bitch checkup?" I laughed, ignoring his question.

"Why did you leave?".

"Just leave me alone, okay?".

"Bella. Why do you run away?".

I ignored him and just stood up, walking away from him.

"Bella, don't ignore me" he growled. I walked faster. Emmet growled and ran of after me. I ran but he caught me, he pulled me to him and I shivered.

"Let me go, Emmett!".

"Not until you tell me why I can't smell you?!" I gasped, he couldn't know I was a werewolf.

"What?" I laughed, acting totally stupid.

"Stop this, Isabella Swan! Tell me the truth! I know you're a werewolf!".

I had tears in my eyes "Leave me alone, you vampire freak!" I ran off and crashed into James.

I screamed but James slapped me again and kept taking off my clothes. I kept thinking I shouldn't had run off from Emmett. Now James was making me his. Emmett would never come in time.

"Let her go!" growled someone.

Or he could…

"Back off you vampire freak!".

I kicked James in the groin and got dressed while Emmett beat him up. Emmett picked me up and got me away from there.

"Leave me alone, Emmett! You stalker!".

"What?! I saved you from being raped by your own _cousin_! And this is how you thank me?".

I had tears in my eyes, remembering the first time James had tried to touch me.

"_Come on, baby cousin. You're old enough for this" said James, pushing me down in my bed-_

I pushed away from the painful memory. I started sobbing and Emmett took me in his cold arms. I pulled away.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?".

He stiffened "What truth?".

"That you're a vampire" I whispered, taking some steps back.

"I'm not a vampire".

"Yes you are! I know who you are!" I screamed.

"Smell me!".

"I can't smell you, leech!".

"Then-".

"Shut up! Uncle Billy and Jake told me your smell is one of the strongest!".

"I- I" he bowed his head. I found it frustrating he wouldn't just tell me.

"Why can't you just tell me?".

"Because… I haven't told anybody else…".

"It's my problem two!" I growled.

"I know…" he looked up, his golden eyes were now a honey deep color.

"I need to know".

"I still don't know".

"Oh gosh, Emmett! Don't give me that shit!".

"What do I want me to tell you?! That we're soul mates and we're meant for each other?!".

I gasped and looked up at him "Liar! Werewolves and Vampires are not meant to be! We're separated by a law!".

"That's why they made the law in the first place!".

"Explain" I managed to breathe out, I felt dizzy.

"There was a werewolf pack, a long time ago, and a vampire coven. They hated each other dearly, so, instead of beginning a war they went to a blind were-vampire. She could see the future of both because she had experience being a werewolf and a vampire. So, they asked her. She said that sooner or later, there was going to be a werewolf half vampire in the future that would be more powerful than each of them. So they made a law to stay away from one another as possible".

"But you guy are near us" this was very confusing.

"Look, Bella. All of us know that Carlisle is not the same… But… I think we

should leave that law how it was".

"Why?" I had tears in my eyes. Emmett couldn't leave me. Not now.

"Because we're soul mates. That means… that the were-vampire could be… a descendant of us".

I growled "Fine! Tell the whole world! I will" I turned and gave my back to him, I cupped the sides of my mouth "World! Emmett Cullen and Isabella Swan are soul mates and they are going to be away because Emmett is a pussy who thinks he can actually _bear _children! Who will-!" I felt a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, Isabella! You have to stay shut!".

"I won't! Emmett you're such a bitch! You can't have children! Me neither!".

He turned to me "Why can't you?!" hurt filled my eyes.

"Because… Phil abused me physically to the point that I can't have children anymore".

Emmett hugged me but I pulled away, instantly missing the touch.

"Let me be with you" he pleaded.

"Do you suffer from bipolar disorder?! You just told me you didn't want me, Emmett! What the hell is wrong with you?!".

"I just don't want to hurt you" he whispered and took my face in his hands "I love you".

"Prove it" a tear fell down my cheek. He bent down and kissed me. I gasped. He pressed me close and I moaned slightly. He lied me back against the ground.

"Let me love you".

I nodded. We couldn't have children. What was the risk?

I lied my body against Emmett's naked one, he kissed my forehead. I sighed and

pressed closer. He was so well built. I ran my hand down his body, he shuddered. He buried his face in my hair.

"Go to sleep, love" I closed my eyes.

TIME SKIP: 3 WEEKS

I watched enviously as Edward sat down with Jacob and laughed. Where was

Emmett?

"I know!" laughed Jake at Edward. I stood up and walked outside. Alice sat downin Jasper's lap. I turned away.

I saw something move in the forest

I turned to it in hopes of finding Emmett. I ran there and then appeared in a meadow.

"Emmett?!" I turned around, excited.

"Isabella Swan" I turned around and took a step back. I smelled vampire. I've

been told. Aro Volturi.

"I've been told about your affair with Emmett Cullen".

"What are you talking about?".

"This" he pointed at my belly "You're pregnant".

Before I could flinch, someone pressed something against my mouth and I

fainted.

I woke up in a enclosed room. I looked up.

"Isabella" I flinched and looked up into Aro's face and into another vampire's. I screamed.

"Emmett! Help me!" I started struggling as arms pinned me down.

"You will never get away from here! That child cannot even know he is special!" screamed Aro at me. I broke down. I couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible.

**REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT CHA THINK. PS: I have a poll coming up. Or just write it in the review. BUt do you want me to change this to M rated so I can get into details and be more explicit!**


	4. Van Nuys

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**claimer: i do own the plot and a new character along... Jacques!!!**

**(A/N) Sorry, no M until the chap after next, i had these already written down. I hope you love my twist of story. I had some timeskip (again) because I HATE writting things that won't do importance in the future. ENJOY!**

CH.4 Van Nuys

TIME SKIP: A YEAR

"Who's a cute little baby" I cooed "Who has mamma crazy?".

My baby giggled and reached for my nose. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

Jacques Cullen. Emmett's baby. A tear fell down my cheek in pain at the

memory. I hadn't seen them all in a year. Did Emmett know he was a father?

"Mhh!" my baby mumbled. I looked down at him and stroked his cheek, his golden eyes looked up at me. I hugged him close, whispering soothing words. I wished every night. That Emmett could be there with me. I looked down at my wrists. Angry lines of pain cut across my wrist. I wanted to relieve the pain when I got here. But found it useless. I had to live for my baby. My Jacques.

"Bella, you're wanted" said Marcus as he came in the room. I looked up and nodded. I pressed Jacques closer and followed him.

I got to the main hall and everyone turned to me, I wrinkled my nose and so did them at the awful smell. Jacques sneezed. He didn't smell to me and I didn't smell to him. I ran in our mother-son bond. We got used to each other while the pregnancy, which during the first months of, I reeked of vampire. Until the last three ones that the smell got used to my body.

"You know that your child won't be with you for long". I looked up at Aro, tears down my eyes.

"Please, Aro, no. I beg of you. He's just a baby. He's the only thing I have. Please" I fell to my knees, sobbing and pressing close. Jacques touched my cheek with love and pressed his nose against mine. I sobbed harder. I couldn't loose him two. Loosing Emmett was pure pain. I couldn't loose all I had of him.

Everybody just stared at me "Please" I kept sobbing "Not my baby".

"Everybody gets bruised" said Jane.

I shook my head "Please, no".

Aro sighed "Isabella, you don't know how much your tears affect me".

I sniffed and shook my head, pressing Jacques even closer. My life depended on him.

"Mamma!" he looked up at me and I grinned. He developed faster than normal children. His first word.

"Congratulations, Isabella".

I looked up and forced a smile.

"Bella that was great!" grinned Marcus.

I smiled and Aro looked at me "I can't keep you there anymore".

My smile left "What?! I can't live outside! My baby can get sick and-".

"I mean I'll give you another room. With a bed, and a bathroom and sheets".

I looked up, hope in my eyes "Please, a phone. I need to speak to him. He needs to now he's a father".

Aro taught about it "Yes. As long as they don't come".

I could never explain how I felt as I dialed home. My hands trembled as I held Jacques.

Someone picked up. My heart stopped. A dull voice answered.

"What?". I started sobbing. Emmett.

I couldn't talk much "E-e-e-mmm?".

"Who is this?" I could feel his voice tighten.

"Emmie… It's Bella".

He started dry sobbing "Isabella Swan? My Bella?".

"Emmett" I sobbed "He has me! Aro!".

"I know. Carlisle recognized the smell. Oh Lord, Bella. You don't know how I live. Not knowing if you were alive or not".

"Emmett. I have something to tell you".

"What?! He hurt you?!".

"No, Emmie… You're a daddy".

"A-a-a-d-d-da-d-d-y?".

"Yes! Hear" I put the phone to Jacques's ear "Jacques" I sobbed "Say hi to daddy".

Jacques looked up at me in confusion and said "D-dy?". I heard Emmett laugh in delight.

"I have a baby boy! Oh Lord. I love you, Jacques".

Jacques smiled like if he understood. I took the phone.

"Hear our baby boy? Doesn't he sound cute?".

"I love how he sounds… Bella I miss you. I love you".

I sobbed harder. I've waited more than a year to hear those words "I love you two, Emmie!".

"Alice was worried because she couldn't see you or anybody knew were you were. You're brother is going crazy".

"How is Jake?".

"Getting better with Edward, but depressed he can't talk to you".

"I'll try to. Because every time I tried I was punished. Tell him he has a very cute nephew".

"I will. When can I see you?".

"I don't know" I sobbed; Aro came in "I have to go, Emmie. Someone's waiting for me".

"I love you and Jacques, send him big kisses and bear hugs".

"I miss those" I said sadly.

"Me two. I miss hugging you. I give you a big kiss. French. I'll wait for you. I haven't… you know. Since you left".

"Me neither... I love you".

"I love you two… Bye". I hung up and I smiled and Aro through tears "Aro, thank you so much. Emmie is so happy about the baby".

Aro nodded and smiled. I hugged Jacques close. Who rubbed his mouth against my cheek, leaving drool.

The next morning I woke up at the sound of Jacques crying. My eyes snapped open in defense. But nothing. He was just hungry. I pressed him against my breast and he drank greedily. Jacques had blood once every two weeks, his body could live without it.

Jacques murmured against my breast and I smiled and rocked him gently. Someone came in. I looked up at Marcus, who put a tray of food besides me.

"Thank you" I whispered. He smiled. Marcus was the only person who ever treated me right.

"Aro said for you to meet him in his office. With the baby" I stiffened.

"What does he want?".

"I don't know". I stood up and followed Marcus outside.

I went inside Aro's office, fixing my shirt and pressing Jacques close. I sat down in the chair and sat Jacques in my lap, holding him tight as he played with the material of my skirt, murmuring nonsense words.

"Good Morning" I looked at Aro.

"Good Morning, Isabella".

"Can I know why I'm here?".

"Can I know why you told them where you were?! That was against what we agreed!".

I flinched and pressed Jacques close "What are you talking about?!".

He grabbed my shoulders tight and I moaned in pain. Jacques started crying.

"Mamma! Mamma!". Aro just glared at me, his jaw clenching.

"_I __will _break you into pieces. _Now! _That child will be mine" I started sobbing.

Aro picked me up and Jacques and took me to his 'killing room' I panicked as I saw shadows moving in the darkness. I started struggling. He threw me into a bed.

He took a sword and raised it above my head "That way, there's no chance of you healing".

I screamed. The sword came down fast. But the shock never hit "I suggest that if you want to keep every single piece of your body you leave her alone" I stiffened. I started sobbing.

"Don't fuck with me, Carlisle" growled Aro. Carlisle threw him against the wall.

"Guys take her!" I felt arms around me and someone go running out the room. Jacques in my arms. I looked up, Jasper.

"Jazzy!".

"Hey, Bells. Come on, lets get ya home" we stopped at he entrance of the castle were I saw two blurry people fighting. They turned to me. I started sobbing. Jake and Edward.

I ran to Jake and he turned to me, crying as he hugged me.

"Bella! I missed you!" he hugged me close.

"Jake!" I sobbed.

"Lets get out of here" he took me outside to a car.

I got in the car and so did Carlisle and Jake.

"Emmett's back at home. If he would have come here, he would have killed everyone" I nodded.

"He's so cute!" screamed someone from behind. Alice.

I screamed in joy and hugged her, sobbing. She dry sobbed and then smiled "You and Emmie have the cutest baby in the world!".

I handed her Jacques and she grinned. Jacques looked up at her and pulled at her spiky hair.

"No, baby!" she looked at me "What's his name?". Jasper and Carlisle turned to us.

"Jacques Cullen" I blushed and smiled. Alice shrieked and then swung the baby as Carlisle drove faster.

"Carlisle? Uhm, how did you exactly find me?".

"You're the only wolf in the Volturi territory".

I nodded and Alice handed me my baby. I handed him to Jasper, who tickled him. Jacques giggled and I turned to him, grinning.

"His first giggle! Oh God!" I turned to Carlisle "He's a very big boy, he's said two words and a half".

"Half?"

"Mommy and D-dy. When he talked to Emmett".

"No wonder Emmett was smiling for the first time in a year".

I bowed my head "I'm sorry I got caught…".

"It's okay. Just remember to get away from them".

"Yes".

I got on the plane and I shifted around, not very comfortable. I pressed Jacques closer. I was wearing new clothes. Alice said the other ones were too worn out and Carlisle and Jasper said they would attract attention. My hair was loose and it reached my lower back.

"I love your hair!" shrieked Alice, touching it again, people looked at her and Jasper glared.

"Why did we have to come in first class? We could had just-".

"For God's sake, Bella. Just get over it!" said Jasper, rolling his eyes.

Jacques yawned and buried his face in my chest, his small fist in my hair. I touched his hair gently, he had lots of it, a dark brown.

"He looks a lot like Emmett, Bella" smiled Carlisle. I nodded.

"I miss him" a tear fell down my cheek and Alice hugged me, I was used to her skin being cold, so I didn't flinch away.

"You're going to see him soon" I nodded and sighed.

_I laid down on a bed, panting heavily as Emmett kissed me once more. I missed him more than anything. I smiled up at him and nodded. He drove into me and I gasped deeply. Suddenly. Aro came in. My baby in his arms._

I woke up panting, Alice at my side. Jasper sent me some calming waves and I sighed. I looked down and panicked when I didn't see Jacques. I looked up and smiled when I saw Carlisle cooing over him. Tickling him. I smiled.

I got off the plane and then stiffened when Alice said "They must be around here somewhere".

"Here?" I shivered.

"Yes!". Jacques looked up at me.

"D-dy".

"He's coming for you, baby. For us" I smiled and Jacques grinned.

"Mommy!".

"I love you, Jacques".

I looked up and almost fainted. I saw a big man, looking anxiously around. A big teddy bear. My teddy bear. I wanted to scream for him but I couldn't.

"Emmie" I whispered and a tear fell down my cheek. He stiffened and turned around. I sobbed when I saw his face again. I ran to him unsteadily. Like a child running to his parents after vacations.

"Bella" he ran to me and I moved faster, I was embraced tightly and I sobbed.

"Emmett! I missed you!".

"Isabella. My Bella" he pulled up my shin and kissed me so roughly our teeth knocked together.

I held Jacques in one arm while the other went around his neck and his went around my waist.

"I missed you, I love you. Don't leave me alone ever again" I said against his mouth and pressed closer.

"I won't. Never" he kissed me deeper and after some minutes, he pulled away and smiled down at the baby lying in my arms, his eyes open.

"Em, this is our baby Jacques".

Emmett started dry sobbing and hugged me close, he picked up the baby with his other arm and kissed his forehead repeatedly. He sniffed his hair.

"He smells just like you. He's beautiful".

"Just like you" I smiled. Jacques giggled.

"Mommy! Daddy!". Emmett grinned widely and so did I. Carlisle walked up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we need to get home. Esme keeps calling that she wants to see you and the baby". We nodded and headed to he car, Jake giving me a big hug.

I got off the car and ran inside the house.

"Esme!" I cried out. Esme turned around and ran to us, she hugged me close.

She picked up Jacques and cooed to him. He cried out in delight. He loved being cooed to.

"Mamma!". I turned around from Emmett's embrace to see Jacques stretching his arms to me. I picked him up and Emmett took us upstairs. He sat me down I his bed and I sat Jacques in my lap, who looked at Emmett. They looked just he same. Jacques reached for his nose and Emmett laughed and kissed his palm. Jacques pulled it away and smiled, Emmett lied his head on my knees, his hand caressing my calves. That ache began to form between my legs. I put Jacques on the floor and pulled Emmett up, kissing him as he began to take off my shirt.

I breathed heavily against Emmett. Smiling. He groaned "I've waited so long".

"Me two…". I reached out for Jacques and lied him between us. He looked at Emmett and yawned. His big hand rubbed his small back gently and Jacques curled up in a little ball against him, falling asleep, his cheek against Emmet's chest, drooling. He smiled and put his hand on my back pressing me closer until Jacques was squeezed gently between us.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, two".

I knew this was not the end of it.

Aro had said he was going to take my baby.

This would not end here.

It was just not one of those stories where we found each other and left off there. There was much more to ours and Jacques lives to live.

And those parts to live. Where not the happiest.

**Melodramatic or what? Tell me what ou think. And about baby Jacques two!**


	5. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight -sob-**

**Claimer: I do own all adorable cutie Jacques Cullen! Awwwww**

**A/N: Hey! sorry I took SOOOOOOOOOO long in posting. I was so busy. I kinda had autor's block until last night, but, i didn't want to do anymore time skip. I was going to post last night but my internet just went BAM. And I lost my wireless signal. But i'm using the cable one today. Anyways. Here you will find:**

**a) More about the cutie Jacques**

**b) A small seccion out of Bella's POV where I spoil Edward's feelings for Jake (yay!)**

**c) A small not very detailed lemon. I'm sorry. I written a lot of lemons. But I need time to get loose here. I'm still debating whether to change it to M. I'm just afraid of scaring away readers :(.**

**d) what you've all bee waiting for. A small step into why Bells and Emmett can't smell each other.**

**e) if you have noticed every chap is named after a fav song (xcept the first one. i don't know any song named like that) at the bottom there's a play list.**

**Well thank you very much for all those fav authors and fav stories. For you unseen readers, let me know you're there! Review. Now on with the show and sorry for such a LONG A/N. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CH. 5 It's Never Too Late

TIME SKIP: 1 YEAR

Jacques ran around the park smiling. He knocked into us "Mamma! Papa! Look!" he pointed to a dog. I smiled and picked him up.

"Do you want ice cream?".

"Yes!" he clapped and looked at Emmett.

"Want, Daddy?".

"No" Emmett shook his head furiously.

"Okay" Jacques ate the ice-cream as soon as I gave it to him. When I opened my mouth to tell something to Emmett, something moved in the bushes. I turned to my side and took a step back. Emmett was in front of me in a matter of milliseconds.

Jacques tried to peek around but I took steps back as someone came out. I was relieved to see it was a little boy. I turned around and back home. Why did I always have to be a paranoid freak?

"Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Forget it".

"Mamma, what?".

"Nothing".

"Isabella" Emmett took my arm and turned me around "What is it?".

"Nothing!" I gave Jacques to him and left running. Crying.

I was mad at myself for always running away. But I didn't want to fight. I was tire, and pissed at myself. I was always a paranoid person after I escaped from Aro. But I didn't want to loose my baby or Emmett.

Jake and Edward were starting to show more and more affection.

Rosalie met the man of her dreams.

Alice and Jasper lived happily.

Why couldn't I?

A sob escaped my lips and I curled in a corner of my old room at Charlie's old house. He had moved out of the country with Leah. He didn't even know he was a grandfather. I curled deeper into the corner.

"Bella?" someone whispered and I stayed shut. Emmett always knew were to find me.

"Mamma?". It broke my heart to hear Jacques, knowing I could loose him at any moment. I sighed deeply. Jacques came in the room and ran to me unsteadily. He hugged me tight.

"Mamma no go" he cried. I sobbed and pressed him close. Emmett ran to me and pressed me close.

"Oh, Bella. They won't come back".

"Yes they will! They'll take my baby away!".

"Aro bad man! Me no want him!" cried Jacques "Me want Mommy and Daddy!".

Emmett kissed his forehead "You won't _ever _go with that man".

"Don't say that, Emmie" I sobbed. It hurt when Emmett said stuff what were not true. I knew they were coming back for my baby.

"I will, Bella. I don't want anybody touching any of you".

"Oh, Emmett!".

Jake and Edward came in the room while I sat down with Emmett.

"That bastard!" laughed Jake, drunk, his arm around Edward.

"Yeah, come on, Jake. Lets get you to bed, you're drunk".

"I am not drunk! I am fine!".

Edward laughed and shook his head, he took him upstairs.

* * *

Jake went in the room with Edward. Edward let him down in the bed.

"Go to sleep, buddy. You got some shots today".

"I'm not drunk" Jake shook his head, his hair all over his face. Edward sat besides him.

"Bed, now" he growled.

"Why? You're going to punish me?".

"Sleep, Jake" he laughed and ruffled his hair, then whispered so low when he was asleep "Luv ya, buddy".

* * *

I sat down in the kitchen with Jacques in my arms, both humming.

"Mamma!" I turned down to him and he smiled.

"Love you!", my heart melted.

"Mamma loves you two, baby".

"Where Uncle Jake?".

"Sleeping" said a voice from behind. Edward and Emmett came in. Emmett picked up Jacques and he squealed in delight, he stood on his shoulders and grinned.

"Mamma! Big!". Edward smiled "Very big".

"So, Eddie, did Jake fall asleep?".

"Yep, he was really drunk".

"Him and his crazy friends. Is Seth drunk two?".

He tensed up at the name "Yeah…" he bowed his head.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked as Emmett ran off with Jacques.

Edward lied his elbows on the counter, passing his hands through his hair "Jacob is driving me crazy, Bells… I've told you once before… I really hate when he hangs out with Seth…".

"Then why don't you just talk to him?".

"I'm afraid of loosing him…".

"Jake loves you, Edward…".

"He loves Seth two… That's the other thing… What if Seth confesses before I do?".

"I have no idea" I stretched my arms and he swung into them, hugging me close. I stroked his hair "It's okay…".

"I _really _love him. He's my life… What if he still has doubts and this girl comes along and-".

"Edward" I pulled him back "He's had more than enough time to doubt himself".

"But he doesn't know I like him…".

I rolled my eyes "With Alice and Emmett around that won't be possible".

"Bella!" whined Emmett from the kitchen.

"I love you!" I called out and blushed. Edward looked at me from under his lashes and nodded.

"I have to confess".

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, sobbing. I hugged my knees to my chest and I heard very loud steps running towards the room. Emmett. He burst through the door.

"Bella?! What is it?!" He ran to me and hugged me, shaking me gently in his big arms.

"Emmie!" I sobbed into his stone hard chest "Don't go!".

"What the hell are you talking about?".

"Aro-taking you" I sobbed harder "Away!".

Emmett growled and pressed me close until I sat on his lap.

"That bastard! I'll kill him for haunting your peaceful sleep".

Small uneven steps came in through the door "Mommy! Daddy!".

I pulled away and cleaned my face. I picked up Jacques and sat him on my lap, hugging him close. Emmett stroked his hair.

"Grandpa Carlisle said we-".

"Will go to the Denali family!". I growled. I hated Tanya, she had a huge interest in Emmett. I also heard she was so beautiful…

"This sucks!" growled Jake as we got off the car into Alaska, where the Denali were currently staying.

"I know" I shivered violently and pressed closer to my brother. When I took a step forward. I slipped on a frozen small pond and shrieked, my face was about an inch away from the floor when I stopped falling.

"Thank you, Emmie" I smiled as Emmett turned me around. He kissed me and I slipped my arms around his neck. He pulled me up until I was just slightly bent back towards the floor. His arm was around my waist and the other one on the back of my neck. I moaned slightly and knotted my fingers in his hair, aching my back. His tongue brushed sensually against mine. Lord I loved how Emmett kissed me.

"You're mine" he whispered harshly against my mouth "Nobody else's".

"I'm yours" I moaned and then when Emmett wrapped my leg around his waist, Esme cleared her throat.

"Children… Public place. Plus we have a child" she said, Jacques in her arms. Giggling.

"Eww".

"Jacques! You will-" but Emmett was cut off by me blushing furiously and nudging Emmett. He grinned and I looked around. Carlisle was knocking on a door and suddenly, Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya came out. I guess the others were out hunting. I shuddered.

The Denali walked behind Carlisle as he walked to us. I held Jacques in my arms, cooing to him as I cradled him and rocked him. He giggled and buried his face in my chest.

"Oh my God! What is that smell?!" cried out Tanya. Jake and I growled out.

"Denali coven, I would like you to meet Isabella and Jacob Swan. They will be joining us".

"Sure, use the dog house on the back-".

"Tanya! _Niña_!" cried out Carmen. I bowed my head and just pressed Jacques close, he looked at Tanya carefully.

"No worries, Carmen. We'll just head to the dog house" I gave Jacques to Alice. Who glared at me. I took Jake's hand and headed to the back.

"Bella! Bella love wait!" growled Emmett but I ignored him.

"Jacob! Jake! Hey man hold up! She didn't mean that!" called out Edward.

"Yes I did!" said Tanya. As I ran, I saw her hold Emmett back as he tried to run and stroke his chest. I bit my lip. Hard.

I sat down with Jake at a small cottage. Jake had to bend down greatly to get in. We huddled close. I sat down thinking while Jake stared at the ceiling.

Emmett had Tanya now. She was much prettier.

Who wanted Plain Jane when you could have a strawberry-blonde?

But most importantly… Why hadn't Emmett proposed to me?

We had a one and a half year old baby. I loved him with my dear life… What else could he want?

Didn't he love me?

"Bell?" a deep voice asked And I buried my face in Jake's chest, both faking we were asleep.

"Bells?" I heard Emmett come in and he stroked my hair "Bella don't run away from me… I've had enough of it…. I want you, just for me, damn it!".

"Tanya" I whispered.

"I don't like her, Bella".

"I bet you haven't even told her you have a son".

He let out a deep breath "I wanted you to rub it in her face".

"Liar".

"No", he pulled up my shin and then I opened my eyes. "Isabella Swan, I love you with my dear life, ever since I saw you that day behind your locker trying to hide away, I knew something was going on between us. When I first looked into your eyes, saw you, kissed you, _claimed _you as _mine_ and no other man to touch. When I heard my baby over the phone after I taught I lost you and any hope of life. That year was a living hell, Bella. Then, when I touched you again… It was as close to heaven as a vampire can get. I love you" he turned to Jake "I don't care if you heard my marital speech, Jake. You'll have to tell Edward some day. He'll never get the balls to do that for himself".

Jake blushed and I looked up at him, confused "Marital speech?".

"Edward heard your horrible thoughts. Bella I don't know if to kill you or love you! I want you to marry me! Now!" he reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet wolf. He opened it to reveal a wonderful golden ring, with a wolf running after a full moon and a bat.

"Please?" he smiled a one dimple smile and tears went down my eyes. I hugged him tight. _My_ personal teddy bear. _My _Arrogant Sexy Teddy Bear. _My _Emmett.

"Yes!".

Emmett, Jake and I went inside the Denali house. There, Carmen and Esme sat besides one another. Cooing to Jacques, who giggled and then he turned to us and grinned and laughed when Esme kissed his belly. Emmett hugged me close and Jake sat next to Edward. Edward pat his back and then muttered something and Jake grinned. Both chuckled.

Carlisle was talking to Eleazar, when Tanya came to us and growled.

"You stink! Go to the dog house and keep your hands off my Emmett!".

"Tanya!" growled Emmett and hugged me closer.

"Come, Emmett. Stop saving the dog. We have something else to save" she squeezed Emmett's crotch and I growled at her so loudly Jacob ran to me and put his hands over my ears, I was so close to phasing.

"O-o-oh she's close to phasing" she teased.

"Tanya! Enough!" growled Eleazar as he stood besides us. Emmett hugged me close and pulled my shin up for a deep kiss. My arms went around his shoulders and then he broke the kiss and smirked at Tanya as I flushed.

"Tanya, a proper introduction, this is my fiancée. This" he reached out and picked up Jacques, who climbed in my arms and looked up at Tanya with wide golden eyes "Is my son".

Everybody was on their feet and then the phone rang. Alice saw it all and said it in monotone as I picked up my phone.

"Isabella Swan. Not only you run away from me… You're engaged. Plus you introduce your child to people you shouldn't had" said a familiar voice.

Aro Volturi.

Emmett kissed my deeply and we held Jacques between us for protection.

We had all agreed that as soon as we smelled Aro we would go off as fast as possible. I lay down in our new bed, Emmett kissing down my neck. I sighed in happiness at the feeling and he bit down on my neck, careful not to slip his fangs inside. I heard him swallow the venom back as he kissed my pulse. He pulled my shirt over my head and then whispered.

"Bella?".

"What?" I gasped.

"Nothing" he took off my bra and pressed me against his chest.

I kissed his cheek and then suddenly we were both naked.

"Bells?".

"Tell me" I moaned as he kissed down my sweaty skin.

"Do you want to know why I can't smell you".

He didn't give me time to answer, he drove into me and I gasped, meeting his trusts.

"I can't smell you because…" he growled as he came and so did I.

* * *

**What did you think? Next chap i'll let you kow the all too important base of the book... or maybe not.... xD stay with me to know. Now here's that playlist i promised:**

**ch1) no song... :(**

**ch2) (the song's not really called Black Holes and Revelations. There's a part where it says that) Starlight- Muse**

**ch3) Everybody's Fool- Evanescence**

**ch4) Van Nuys- Sixx AM**

**ch5) Never Too Late- Three Day's Grace**

**From now on i'll tell you after what each chapter is named. I stll don't have anythig for ch.6 . Anyways, fr those reading MIDNIGHT CHILDREN. I'm posting soon. Mssg me for a teaser.**

**REVIEW! (SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG SPEECH. I HAD ALOT I NEEDED TO SAY NOW)**


End file.
